


Miss You

by EAS1928



Series: Music to My Ears [2]
Category: Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 22:06:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18375002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EAS1928/pseuds/EAS1928
Summary: Hillary tries to deal with his latest betrayal.





	Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Gone with the Blizzard for proofing this for me.

She was mad at him, she was mad at herself, she was just fucking mad. At least that was today’s mood. That had actually been the mood for the last two days. Before that it was pure despair, before that, numbness. Hillary could go on all day recounting the various moods she’d gone through since finding out about what he’d done, yet again. This mood though was something different, anger tinged with another emotion or better yet; feeling. This was about more than his transgression. How she felt made her even angrier with him, to the precipice of wanting to cause him bodily harm. She pressed her legs tightly together, the restrictive heat coiling at her center. It was a carnal feeling, a one-dimensional thing. She was quite simply put, horny.

_I want every single piece of you  
I want your heaven and your ocean's too_

Hillary watched him as he spoke, hands punctuating every point his mouth made. Her eyes followed those long fingers attached to those strong large hands. The heat immediately pooled, and she squirmed. Her movement caught his eye and he looked at her concerned. Hillary frowned in return, not wanting him looking at her or feeling concern for her. Bill tore his eyes away.

_She giggled as he grabbed her thigh in a vice like grip._

_“Bill, we can’t” she continued to giggle letting him know she was not serious._

“I see no better time than now to leverage your work with healthcare to get this bill passed” she tuned in momentarily but was quickly distracted as he sucked his bottom lip in and bit down lightly.

_“Hillary suck that hard dick baby” she looked up from her prone position. His eyes were closed; bottom lip being gripped by his teeth._

“Hillary did you hear what I said?”

“Huh, what? I’m sorry I didn’t catch that” embarrassment colored her cheeks. He repeated his question to her, licking his lip after his statement. She forced the moan that wanted to escape back down her throat.  

__  
Treat me soft but touch me cool  
I wanna teach you things you never knew, baby  
Bring the floor up to my knees  
Let me fall into your gravity  
And kiss me back to life to see  
Your body standing over me

Her eyes followed him, she stood off to the side sipping on a glass of champagne. She didn’t want to be there, everyone looking at her with pity. Although if she’d stayed in the residence like she truly wanted, then tongues would have been wagging. He was in his element at least he pretended to be and that made Hillary even more angry than she already was. It pissed her off that he was accepted, no one looked at him with pity and he could just shrug it all off and go about his business. She knew in that wasn’t true and that he felt tortured, but her heart refused to be rationale. And anyway, he should be tortured.

When her thoughts cleared it was already too late. He was coming her way and she didn’t have time to react and get away. Since they’d arrived she’d been able to avoid him, surreptitiously standing off to the side to watch him. Her reserves weren’t strong enough to be near him, but near him she was about to be. He weaved his way through the crowd with a finesse that a man his size shouldn’t possess. Hillary realized she was holding her breath and she blew it out in frustration. She hated the way he was, the way he made her feel, both the good and the bad.

“You can leave if you like I’ll make an excuse for you” he leaned down and whispered in her ear, his lip inadvertently caressing her lobe. She stifled a shiver. He pulled away slightly and looked her in her eyes. He noticed she looked flush, his hand immediately went to her waist to steady her, but he soon realized what he’d done. That he had no right to touch her like this, not after what he’d done. His hand dropped from her waist, skimming down over her hips before leaving her body wanting and inflamed.

“I’m fine I don’t need to leave or have you make excuses for me” she moved away from him, trying not to cause a scene.

_I love the way your body moves_  
Towards me from across the room  
Brushing past my every groove  
No one has me like you do, baby

He was working late she hadn’t heard him enter the residence. Her mind flashed with the thought that he wasn’t working at all. Hillary bit her bottom lip trying to tamp down those thoughts. Hillary drew her knees up against her chest and laid her head down. The anger she’d had was dissolving back into despair and feelings of inadequacy. Why had he done this to her, yet again?  She wanted answers and she’d get them. Her head popped up and she climbed out of bed, quickly throwing on her robe and exiting the bedroom.

“Tell me why!” she barged into the Oval, relieved that he was alone and buried in paperwork. His head popped up at the sound of his wife’s voice and the slamming door. “Why have I not ever been good enough?” he remained silent and she was angry again. “Answer me!” Bill held his hands up in surrender, causing Hillary to close the distance between them as she slapped at his raised hands. “Don’t you fucking dare play the martyr, why have you done this? What is wrong with you?” it was a turning point. It wasn’t her it was him. He didn’t know what to say so he remained silent, driving her closer to a meltdown. “Oh, you have nothing to say now, to your wife. You spent months talking to that whore, but cat got your tongue now” she gritted out.

“I’m sorry” he said softly and she scoffed. The scoff was at the audacity of him to think ‘I’m sorry’ was enough and at the audacity of her heart to clench in hope at the sound of those words. Staring him down, looking into his clear eyes she hated how she felt for him, hated that she knew she wouldn’t leave his side. All she hoped was that he’d finally see how much she wanted the best for him, how she’d given every piece of herself to try to make him whole.

  
_Bring your heart, I'll bring my soul_  
_But be delicate with my ego_  
_I wanna step into your great unknown_  
_With you and me setting the tone_

It was another sleepless night for her as she lay in that big bed all alone. He was in the living room, his long frame stuffed onto the sofa barely able to fit. Hillary lay on her side in a fetal position trying to ward off the chill that seeped into her soul. She missed him, no more so than when the day was over, the business of their lives ramped down if only for a short time, and the glow of the sun was gone. With the darkness came the vast bleakness that was her life without him.

When she was busy, she could keep her head off of him and what it would mean to not be with him. Although she loved him more than any person should love another, the survival of their marriage was not yet written in stone. Hillary still held onto her independence her ability to live without him. There was that mantra that played in her head since she was young, keep going, put one foot in front of the other, you can do this.

Everything started to change when the sky was lit a kaleidoscope of orange and the sun began to fall behind the clouds. This was the time when she was most vulnerable, when she’d lay herself before him, take comfort in his embrace, his caress, his presence, but now that was not an option and it was his fault, but she missed him all the same.

_Baby don't let the lights go down_  
_I miss you when the lights go out_  
_It illuminates all of my doubts_  
_Pull me in, hold me tight_  
_Don't let go, baby give me light_

Her body was on auto pilot, her heart no longer connected to her brain. She had on singular thought, to be one with him. Hillary walked quietly into the living area. She stood over his prone body as he lay asleep on the sofa. She stared down at him, memorizing and being mesmerized by his features. He looked innocent and at peace as he slept. Her stomach clenched, at least one of them was and he shouldn’t be the one. She chewed her bottom lip as she watched him.

Bill felt someone over him, his eyes blinked open and his heart skipped at beat as she stood there staring at him. He wasn’t sure what was happening, what she was thinking, but whatever she did he deserved it. He didn’t move just lay staring back at his wife. Without warning she bent down, lips crashing against his, teeth gnashing, tongues dueling. Her fists balled into his pajama top as she pulled him up away from the sofa.

Hillary straddled him, grinding her naked center against his cotton covered crotch, the friction driving her mad. He let her have control, he didn’t want to do anything to make her uncomfortable. She pulled roughly at his top, a few buttons popping off. Hillary leaned forward licking and nipping his collar bone. His hands grabbed her hips. Hillary jerked away like she’d been doused with cold water. She stood from the sofa, mouth covered as realization dawned on her. She couldn’t look at him, she was disgusted with him, with herself. Bill sat up about to reach out for her to try to bring her some comfort, but quickly realized that was no longer his place, not when he’d done nothing but hurt her. She turned and hastily walked back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

_We play so dirty in the dark_  
_'Cause we are living worlds apart_  
_It only makes it harder baby_  


Hillary climbed back onto the bed, legs pulled up to her chest, she hugged them tightly, closing her eyes trying to shut out the thoughts of him, the ache of him being so far yet so close.

_I miss you_  


 


End file.
